leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Xyclone010/Porte - the Gate Keeper
Porte, the Gatekeeper is a custom champion. Lore He is the Gatekeeper under the Howling Abyss. With the return of Vel'koz (I believe Vel works with Liss), Porte is awaken. Porte is not from Void as he is a normal person. He spend half his life in Freljord and half his life in the Void. His origin is unknown. Working on it. Overall Porte is a very mobile mage and also giving the mobility to allies. He is an utility champion. Porte can create Portals (which last 5s) and teleport around the map. Porte can travel to a portal (by rightclick it), first walk to the nearest portal which isn't further than 1500-unit away from the targeted portal. After that, he cannot use portals for 1.5s. His allies and enemies can't use his portal unless they are under the effect of Pass, however, they are still affected when walking through portals. Both Malzahar and Kassadin are his rivals as they are the only person pass through it without his permission. The ability name is not cool. Any suggestions? Abilities magic damage 200-unit around them. When not using ultimate, there are a maximum of portals.If there are more, the oldest close. }} *The passive changed. It may not as useful as the old one but this help Porte farming. Portals slow enemies passing through or standing near it when it close. Slow duration: 1.5s. |description2 = Porte releases a sphere that travels in a line. *If it hits a terrain, it creates 2 portals for 5s at opposite side of the wall. *If it hits an enemy or reaching its maximum range, a 200-unit-length portal appears, dealing damage. The portal stays there for 5s. |leveling = |leveling2 = |cost = 50 |costtype = mana and 1 Charge |range = 1000 }} *This is his main damage ability. *To use this skill to walk through walls - right click the portal at the opposite side. *If you are able to hit the enemy with this skill, start your combo. W needs to get close while E needs the enemy to stand between portals. Enemies is silence when they pass through Portals. |description2 = Porte create a portal between him and the target champion location for 5s. Porte and the target champion both jump into the Void. If it is an ally, the ally can chose the Portal they want both to travel to by right clicking it. They gains invisibility for 2s from the start of the cast. If it is an enemy, both vanish for 1s. They both reappear at the portal. Porte can change the destination by right clicking another portal. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = mana |range = 200 }} *The vanish is similar to Shaco's vanish. Porte can only chose the target location when he vanishes and nothing else. *The maximum distance between the base portal and the destination portal is only 500, not 1500. Porte open a portal widely, leaking Void Energy. It will link to all portals nearby, dealing magic damage. The portal is consumed, and Porte gain a stack on his Open Portal. |leveling= |range = 800 |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana }} *The ability is only available when there is at least one portal 800-unit around. And the ability can only be casted if there is at least one more portal near the target portal. |cost = |costtype = mana |range = }} *This skill fills the lack of his kit. Porte can't easily create portals (Zed and Leb location is target). With this ulti, the kit is easier to use. *With the coming of the new passive, the ultimate can reactivate. Now you can slow and deals damage from afar. Inspiration *The first reason I start this champ is being impressed by Janus from Smite. I try doing a Gatekeeper for LoL. *The old passive is: reduce Recall and Teleport duration for all allies and count them as portals. But then, I remember that Riot doesn't like global passives so I changed it to some other version but it didn't seems work. Temporarily, he has similar passive with Janus. Any other suggestions? *The Q is almost a copy from Janus, but Janus's only gives mobility and maybe hard CC. Porte's Q damage is higher with soft CC while still giving mobility. *His W is original. A little bit inspired from ulti. It allows you to kidnap an enemy champion. This way, you can wait for the ability to be available and maybe teleport back to a portal. *His E is inspired from Malzahar's Q. After all, Malzahar uses his portals. Linking portals is a great idea so I added it to Porte's kit. *His R is of course original. It can never fit any other kit. Gameplay *Porte early game is very weak (not my intention though). **He has a lot problems with farming and pushing. He has only 2 abilities that actually deal damage. And the area is not too big. Zoning Porte is a great idea for the enemy team to counter him. **His mobility is somewhat reduced during laning phrase. If you stay behind the creep wave he can only reach the melee creeps. *His combo deals lots of damage. Place a portal with his Q behind the creep wave. Another at the wall. With the slow, you can easily catch up. W, this time, the old one should have vanished now, dealing extra damage. The portal has almost faded out by now, return to the portal that's on the wall. During the combo, you can use E if the target is between two portals. *The rapid soft CC from portals will let you make trades in your favor. *You can play him as a support by placing portals around to scout. And the more enemy champions there are, the easier you can place portals. His W allows the lane to be safe from ganks. It is your choice whether to Pass ally or enemy. Using it on an ally is safer but can be countered with a Pink Ward. *In teamfight, use the surprise from R to deal tons of damage. Some suggestion: Fiddlestick, Katarina, Wukong, ... Category:Custom champions